


'tis the season

by Adara_Rose



Series: Ruined Childhoods [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Inter-species, M/M, Making Love, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Direct sequel to "as lovely as the spring".I'm not lying about the warnings. They actually get it on.





	'tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> written in accordance with rule 35- "if you can't find it, create it".

_ “I’ve wanted you for years” he said quietly, his heart beating unnaturally fast. “I just never thought… you always seemed more interested in Snork maiden.” He removed his coat, throwing it to the floor. Moomin stared transfixed at the way the white shirt strained over Snufkin’s stomach muscles. _

_ “Snufkin...” Moomin breathed, standing very still, his eyes locked on Snufkin’s hands as they started undoing the buttons of the shirt. Pale skin slowly became bared for his ravenous gaze. _

_ “I am here because I want to be” Snufkin breathed. “Do you want me to be here?” _

_ “Snufkin… I never dreamed..: Never dared to dream.” Moomin moved forward, as if sleepwalking. _

_ Snufkin held out one hand towards him. _

_ “Moomin” he encouraged. “Come to me.” _

 

* * *

 

Snufkin wasn’t sure how long he had been dreaming about this moment. Perhaps he had been waiting his whole life. That didn’t make it any less surreal. 

 

Moomin’s fur was soft as freshly fallen snow, short and neat and thick, tickling his palms. It made him smile, even as he ran his fingers through it.

“Are you sure-” Moomin asked again, standing very still at the edge of the bed. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t” Snufkin assured him, letting his hand run up Moomin’s arm, making the fur stand up in the wake of his touch. 

Moomin came closer, his hands finally touching. He ran his hands up Snufkin’s legs, which fell open on their own volition. Snufkin helped him along, undoing the fly of his trousers and sliding them down over his narrow hips. Moomin made an odd noise he’d never heard before, making the low hum of arousal that had pooled in Snufkin since he entered the moomintroll’s bedroom turn into a sweetly burning fire. And then he lay bared, feeling both wild and vulnerable. Moomin’s hand were moving slowly, as if touching a delicate fabric, as they slid up Snufkin’s thighs to rest on his hips. Then Moomin finally leaned over him, the soft fur of his belly coming into contact with Snufkin’s overheated skin. They both gasped at the contact.

 

“Moomin” Snufkin whispered, as if afraid the moment would shatter. He wanted to kiss the moomintroll, but wasn’t sure how that would even be possible with the shape of his snout. Moomin solved his conundrum, however, by tilting his head to the side almost completely, and then suddenly they were kissing. It felt weird, the combination of soft fur and warm tongue, but it was instantly addictive. Snufkin found himself immediately fully hard, too aroused to be embarrassed. He clenched his fingers in the fur of Moomin’s back, moaning into the other’s mouth.

 

Moomin pressed him down into the mattress, surprisingly slender, clever fingers stroking his heaving flanks, finding and touching every spot that made him tremble. 

“Please” Snufkin managed, not sure what he was asking for. He pressed his hips up, grinding against Moomin’s belly. It was a bit disconcerting to be so aroused and yet not see any tangible evidence in his partner, or at least not any he could interpret. But then Moomin took his hand, guiding it to the thin slit under his abdomen, and Snufkin carefully let two fingers press inside, unsure what he would find. He found warmth, and hardness, and adjusted his position so that he could see the moomintroll’s cock slip out of it’s sheath.

 

It was long, but surprisingly narrow and dark, not pink like a human’s but a deep steel grey, a darker shade of the soft white fur surrounding it. It was also completely smooth, and apparently self lubricating as it was already wet. His mouth watered.

“Can I-” he breathed, even as he leaned in.

“Snufkin!”Moomin cried in desperation as Snufkin ran his tongue up the length of it, tasting him. Whatever the secretion was, it tasted musky and dark, like slightly overripe fruit. He liked it. Moomin’s fingers found his hair, clenching almost painfully as he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Snukin wasn’t very experienced with this act, but he wanted to at least try. He wrapped his fingers around the length of Moomin’s cock, finding it fit perfectly in his fist. The moomintroll was moaning continuously now, hips moving lazily as he pushed more of his hardness into Snufkin’s mouth. It was hot. And obscene. When Moomin pushed him away, he whimpered in protest. 

 

“I want to be in you” Moomin panted, his eyes even darker now. Snufkin moaned at the thought, but not sure how to go about it. He wasn’t sure Moomin’s cock was slick enough to enter him without tearing something. Then he remembered the small bottle of cooking oil Moominmamma had slipped into his coat pocket when he went upstairs.

 

“Wait” he gasped as he slipped of the bed and stood on shaking legs. His own cock pulsed with want, leaking precome as it slapped wetly against his stomach. He found the bottle quickly, and turned triumphantly back to Moomin. The Moomintroll was watching him with a mixture of lust and confusion, and the sight of him was enough for Snufkin to almost drop the bottle as his body trembled. Moomin was gorgeous; eyes dark and wild, chest heaving, cock hot and hard and inviting. Snufkin stumbled towards him, seeking his mouth in another wild kiss.

 

The first finger that Moomin pressed into him made him keen in protest, his muscles clenching hard around the intruder in an attempt to push it out.

“Don’t stop” Snufkin moaned, bearing down towards it, knowing it’d help get it in further. He had done this before, after all. Moomin’s finger slid in deeper, to the hilt, and they both cried out at the feel. 

 

“Another” Snufkin managed between his moans, working himself open on Moomin’s fingers. Two should do it; Moomin’s cock was rather thin. But it was also long, and Snufkin wondered if he’d be able to walk once Moomin was done with him. The thought turned him on even more, and he fucked himself hungrily on Moomin’s fingers.

“Snufkin” Moomin groaned, his other hand working his stiff cock. “I need to-”

“Yes” he moaned in encouragement, “yes, yes, in me-” Moomin pulled out his fingers with an obscene sound, and Snufkin rolled over onto his stomach. He groped for one of the pillows, found it, and shoved it under his hips. Then he turned his head, giving Moomin an inviting look over his shoulder.

“Take me” he demanded breathlessly, his entire body empty and bereft.

 

There was a shuffle behind him, then he felt a soft, warm body lie down on top of him. Moomin was surprisingly heavy, but it only served to excite him even more. He pressed his knees into the bed, raising his hips a litlte further. Then, finally, Moomin started to push inside. It hurt, of course it hurt, but he iddn’t care. It felt too good, his world shrinking until all he was aware of was the moomintroll on top of him, inside him.

“By my tail” Moomin gasped as he bottomed out, his snout pressed into Snufkin’s neck. 

“Please” Snufkin nigh-sobbed at the exquisite burn, “oh, please-” 

Moomin groaned, then he started to move. It felt weird, as if it was the first time all over again and as if they had done this a thousand times. Like they fit. When Moomin pressed in again, that spot inside Snufkin flared up in pleasure, making him cry out and press back against the other male.

 

Moomin thrust into him with surprising calm, deep thrusts that made his entire body quake. Snufkin wasn’t sure what he had expected, but not this. Not this whole-body possession, making his entire body sing with pleasure at each thrust. Every time he moved, Moomin’s cock slid across Snufkin’s prostate, and it didn’t take long before he was sobbing with pleasure, grinding his hips against the pillow. There was no burn anymore, only the slick, wet glide of their bodies. He pushed back to meet Moomin, then forward to give his drooling cock some much needed friction, over and over again in a rhythm that seemed designed to make him lose his mind. 

“Oh-” he managed, his mind shattering, “oh, oh, oh-” 

“I love you” Moomin whispered into his ear as he pressed in. “I love you.”

Snufkin sobbed something that might have been a reply, might have been nonsensical, barely aware of anything than the exquisite glide of Moomin’s cock, opening him up until he felt like his entire being was open and raw around him. 

 

It could have lasted mere moments or days, Snufkin didn’t know, but eventually his body couldn’t take the sweet, lazy pleasure any longer. When Moomin pressed in again, all the way so that he could feel the moomintroll’s soft fur rub against the back of his thighs, Snufkin came, sobbing with pleasure. 

 

Moomin pushed him through it, his hips rolling against Snufkin’s in a way that amde it seem as if he was coming for ever, leaving him limp and dazed and trembling. And still, Moomin was hard inside him, moving with unending gentleness. 

“Moomin” he gasped, little shocks of pleasure jolting through him with every thrust, “you-” Moomin answered by lightly biting his neck.

“Take a while, yeah. You feel so good.”

“Oh” he sobbed, over-stimulated and starving for more, pressing his hips back. “Moomin. I love you. I love you.” 

Moomin growled in his ear, pressing inside one last time, and then Snufkin felt him come. It felt like being washed away by a wave, undoing and remaking him at the same time, and he keened with pleasure.

 

After, they lay silent, stomach to back, hips pressed together. Moomin was still half-hard inside him.

“You’re mine now” the moomintroll told him, amused and affectionate. “Always.

Snufkin smiled, entangling his fingers with Moomin’s. 

“I already was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what have I done.


End file.
